Nuqi
nuqi|female|sandwing|the lonely merchant sinking well into the crimson cloud waiting for this thing to spit me out i'm swimming in my head maps a drag you crack my tongue jaws hanging like an accordion let's hope nobody's here a p p e a r a n c e Nuqi could be a model if she wasn't so rough around the edges. She's considered very beautiful amongst other SandWings, and she is used to being hit on by customers. Nuqi is a lean dragoness, with long legs and a swan-like curved neck. She is dainty appearing and doll-like, with large, stunning blue eyes. Her scales are the color of pale sand, her horns are shiny maghony, and her underbelly is pure white. Nuqi also has a ton of dark brown 'freckles' all over her snout and fin. Her fin is very large and extra wavy, and is also pure white like her underbelly. Nuqi's wings are very large and elegant in comparison with her body size, as she is very small. Her wing membrane is a faded gold. She is scarred a bit, and particullary has a long scar reached from her fin to her cheek from an angry customer. Nuqi also has one blue feather earring in her right ear, which was a gift from her late brother, Saghir. it was a different state of mind a different state of mind a different state of mind a different state of mind p e r s o n a l i t y Nuqi is a quiet and introverted dragoness. She's relatively reserved and sometimes even somber-looking. The dragoness's typical calmness is eerie in a way, same with her low stress levels. Although she can be paranoid sometimes of others, and she is always on the look ot for 'sketchy' dragons. Her overly curious and inquisitive nature aids her in this. However, Nuqi hates talking about herself. The young SandWing work in sales, so she is very persuasive when needs be. Nuqi is very good at lying and being deceptive, but she despises when dragons break promises, which is very hypocritical of her, since she lies for a living. She is a lot more intelligent than she gives herself credit for, but it's more of an emotional intelligence. She relates to others easily and is an empath. Nuqi is a kind, understanding, and helpful dragoness. She adores the simple things in life, such as petty gossip and cute dragons. Nuqi secretly wants to get away from the hustle and bustle of her job and become a painter. She's a beautiful painter, but due to her financial crisis, she is forced into being a con-man. Nuqi also secretly wants to settle down and have lots of dragonets, as she loves them. give me a reason and i will hold you strawberry flavored lightning bolt like everybody else can't reach the counter but i feel so the ocean make it in the overalls tonight someone else h i s t o r y Nuqi was born into an impoverished family. Her father, Thabir, was the breadwinner of the family, worked 24\7 to provide for his family. Nuqi's mother, Hazin, was a frail, young thing and did not work, as she had three hungry dragonets to care for. Nuqi had two brothers, Madh and Saghir. Madh was the oldest and Saghir was the youngest. Due to Thabir never coming home, Madh acted as the father-figure of Nuqi and Saghir. Nuqi always knew though, her father would come home eventually. Until one day, he didn't. Hazin was in dire shock over the disappearance of her mate, and couldn't bear the undying pain. Nuqi noticed her mother never looked the same, the constant smile in her eyes was diminished. Nuqi, Madh, and Saghir would spend days searching for food and a job. They went for days without eating. Those days turned to weeks, and those weeks turned to months. The starvation reached its highest and little Saghir passed away. The disappearance of Thabir was difficult for her mother, but this was too much to bear. Hazin walked out of the door, and she never returned. The police suspected suicide, but it was just Madh and Nuqi now. Madh and Nuqi made a pact to always be there for each other, no matter the circumstances. They each found a job, and they were able to thrive in such a dark time. However, then Madh found a dragon who caught his fancy. He ran away from home, breaking his former promise to always be there for Nuqi. Nuqi was now all alone, and she still suffers from trust issues over this event till this very day. She now travels the SandWing kingdom, wandering from home to home, to sell her disgusting little trinkets. it was a different state of mind a different state of mind a different state of mind a different state of mind r e l a t i o n s h i p s Saleh: Nuqi has a crush on him, and to be honest, she doesn't even try to hide it. She obviously can tell Saleh feels the same, so why should she try? She finds Saleh handsome, intriguing, and overall someone who can match her in lying abilities and intellectual conversations. Although she would prefer him to be less observant about things, such as how all of her goods are fake, Nuqi has major feelings for him. Thabir: Nuqi loved her father. She has his little girl, and he was someone she knew she could always trust. His disappearance ruined her pure thoughts of others. To this day, she wonders where her father is. She sometimes lies awake at night, staring at the stars, thinking about all the happy times with him. Nuqi cries a lot because of him. Hazin: Nuqi is angry at her mother for just leaving, but at the same time, she can't blame her mother. Hazin was overwhelmed with grief, but to Nuqi, that is not an excuse to leave two starving dragonets. She still loves her though, and even though she was ruled a suicide, she wonders if she is out there with her father. Madh: Nuqi hates him. He broke their bonding promise, and to Nuqi, breaking promises is purely wrong. She is furious at him, and she hopes to never see him again. Saghir: Nuqi loved her youngest brother. She still cries over his death, esspecialy since he was so little and innocent. Saghir is also one of the reasons Nuqi finds it hard to sleep. The dragoness feels as if Saghir's death is her fault; that she should've been there for him and gotten him his food. This keeps her awake at night. she knows what i mean she tells me to stay here she knows what i mean that's where i'll find a different state of mind t r i v i a - Nuqi is Arabic for pure (نقي) - Her family's names are all Arabic too! Thabir means persist (ثابر), Hazin means wistful (حزين), Madh means praise (مدح), and Saghir means small (صغير). Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Merchant)